The Sadie Hawkins Dance
by LadyOfTheFieryMoonlight
Summary: Willow has always loved Xander, but can she work up the guts to tell him before it's too late? First Buffy story, no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**The Sadie Hawkins Dance**

**By LadyOfTheFieryMoonlight**

**Thank you everybody who reviewed the Zutara story, you guys ROCK! **

**Heehee, this is what I think shoulda happened in season 2 of Buffy with Willow and Xander lol ^_^**

**Sorry it's short but I kinda wrote a spur-of-the-moment sorta thing and I am working on Ice and Fire right now! ZUTARA 4EVER!**

"Will you go to the dance with me? No no no, that sounds too needy," said an exasperated Willow Rosenberg into her bedroom mirror. She had been practicing all night to ask out Xander Harris to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. She wanted it to be the perfect night, so she wanted her perfect man. She wanted to cry. _I'll be the laughingstock of the school. No one likes me as it is, even though I'm as nice as I can be to them. _She let out a deep and heavy "sigh" and gazed out the window, the moon shining in her hazel eyes. "Will I ever find the courage to ask him?" she said, expressing her thoughts with words as if someone was in the room with her. She did this quite often, seeing as her best friend Buffy was always on patrol, defeating her vampire foes with her vampire boyfriend and dance date, Angel. Willow envied their passion greatly. They were the only real couple she knew that did their job together. She often daydreamed that she was a Slayer and Xander was _her_ vampire. And as she was imagining this glorious daydream, she heard a knock...on her window. It was Buffy and Angel, back from patrolling.

"Hey Willow, we saw your light on in your room as we were walking back to my house and I got worried, are you okay?" said Buffy.

"Oh no, I'm fine."

"Okay then. Hey Angel I think I'll walk by myself the rest of the way." And she kissed Angel in the moonlight. Meanwhile, Willow gazed on them, replacing their heads with those of hers and Xander. Then Buffy jumped off the tree branch that she and Angel were standing on and walked home.

"Are you really okay?" asked Angel.

"Yea- well, no," and Willow told Angel everything about how she longed to take Xander to the dance, and of her life-long love for him.

"Well Willow, love is very important, and if you truly love him, then you should tell him how you feel. Well I have to go now, but I just think you should know that I bet he feels the same way too." And then he left, leaving behind a Willow who felt much better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys I know I took a little while to update this story but here is the second chapter. Maybe I took so long to update because I got discouraged from that awful flame I got for the first chapter(and btw to whoever that flamer was I would really APPRECIATE if you did not FLAME some of my FIRST TIME STORIES. I mean cut me some slack it was my FIRST buffy fic so just be patient for better writing. I promise It will get better.) Oh yeah to that flamer of my wicked story I would like to tell you that if you can't appreciate my art then just EF OFF! ( I was kinda absorbed with my zutara story anyway( hoping to update soon btw). Hope you like this chapter because I worked a WHOLE LOT HARDER on this it(besides the first chapter was kinda just a random idea that developed into a fanfic… and I also kinda wrote the first chapterat 3 a.m. lol! Leave reviews but no flames please! **

Willow grumbled dramatically to herself, "Don't want to go to school, don't want to get up, don't want to ask Xander out". She climbed out of her bed like a female bear, climbing out of her cozy bed after a deep slumber during hibernation, into the cold world filled with strangers.

She saw her beautiful, glossy red hair tangled in a lovely mess. Her eyes looked glassy and she had bags under them as if the best makeup artist in Hollywood had put them there. "Yuck, I'll never tame this uncontrollable mess in time for school!" she said as her throat knotted up as if she were about to break down and cry. She started brushing the shiny, hair which right now was the bane of her existence. If she had known that her hair would have been this messy in the morning she probably wouldn't have even slept. But it was to late she had already tossed and turned on it for about 7 hours. She then went out of her mind trying to rush and quickly dressed in a sweater, but changed her mind, remembering of a time when Xander made fun of her favorite one. She had put invisible stains on her carpet that day. Stains of embarrassment and humiliation. Her eyes welled up at the thought of it as she glanced to the weary and worn carpet that had so often held her tears upon its wearing surface. She changed into a mauve-colored t-shirt wich held the first initial of the name she so often longed to hear spoken by her true love . She then put on the shortest skirt she could find, unfortunately it went past her knees. She slipped on flip-flops and ran out the door her heart pounding. She dreaded the thought of another girl sitting in her designated spot next to Xander. But to her extreme relief she had made it just in time and found a free seat next to …him. She hesitated but struck up the nerve to sit.

"Hey," said Xander in that way that always made that natural rosy color rise to the surface of her awaiting cheek. The way he looked at her, she couldn't help but giggle in her girlish fashion.

"Hi," she said. When they arrived at Sunnydale High School, the flyers for the dance screamed at her: "Go ahead. Ask him out!" She walked in the hall trying to avoid the eyes that she seemed to feel crawling under her skin. "So Xander, um- I, I, was just gonna- um, tell you that I liked your shoes."

"Thanks Wil."  
"Sure." _I'm a chicken,_ she thought, all the while distressed.

"Hey Willow, " Buffy walked up to the two. "I was wondering if you guys could come help me patrol tonight." "Sure" Said Xander casually.  
"Sure," said Willow immediately, with a sort of nervous air.

"Well, we should get to class," said Xander.

At the end of the day, Willow was distressed once again . She hadn't asked him out. The one goal she had set for herself for that day was a failure! The dance was in four days. She was moping her way to the buses when she ran into someone holding a Coke. She distressed even more. It got all over clothes, and Buffy needed to patrol… immediately.

She confronted Buffy immediately, about to stain the pavement with the same tears which haunted her carpet. Buffy was lucky. She had dry clothes that hugged her body like a silk glove. Her hair blew in the afternoon wind, uncovering that face, the face which was the last image so many vampires and demons saw before being sent to their slayer-inflicted death. "It's no prob, Wil, I've got a change of clothes in my locker." Buffy gave her a pair of tight leather jeans and a belly shirt. She put on the clothes .

She looked hot.

That night while patrolling, Xander couldn't take his wandering eyes off of the body that was normally covered with one of Willow's signature sweaters,(he never knew she had such a ..BODY) when suddenly a vampire came and grabbed him from behind. Willow freaked out and came at the vampire in such a brave and heroic manner that you might of mistaken her for the slayer. She used that stake like she had practiced all of her life with it and dusted the vampire who tried draining the life out of her beloved Xander. Xander hugged his heroine tight. She blushed in that usual girlish fashion.

"Thanks, Wil."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright so despite the fact that NO ONE will leave a review, here's the next chapter. I'm really, REALLY proud of this chapter and it is probably my fave so all of you who think its flame-worthy please back off because you probably don't even know what fan fiction is. Anyway this is decidedly going to be a short fic but the reviews really REALLY mean a lot! Thanks! Enjoy! ;)

Meanwhile, while Willow despaired as the death filled clouds over her heads thundered, Angel slumbered in his dark damp cozy vampire cave, dreaming what only a vampire can dare to dream. He was awoken by his phone ringing loudly, but decided quickly not to answer it. The cold, empty, monotone male voice said, "Hello, please leave a message after the tone." _Beeeeeeeeep._

"Hey, Angel. It's Xander. I really have to talk to you."

This message immediately caught his attention. His fingers flew across the phone keyboard. Xander picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, I need to talk to you, too. Come to my place, now."

And soon, they were laughing and chatting until Xander got a solemn look on his face. "Look, last night Willow looked hot, and I realized how beautiful she really is. I need to ask her to the dance."

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about! I don't know how to ask Buffy out to the dance."

"Just play it cool, and if you can't get her to say yes, then win her over at the dance."

"You're right, and you came to me for advice!"

"Well I have to go ask Willow out!"

"But Xander!" said Angel with a sly and amused smile that revealed his fangs. "It's midnight!"

And the two friends laughed and talked, instead.

The next day, Xander paced his room. "Willow, will you go to the dance with me? No, no, that sounds stupid."

He looked up at the moon. In it reflected Willow's seductive brown eyes, winking at him. '_Go ahead_,' they seemed to say. "But I can't!" responded Xander, extremely, utterly, entirely exasperated.

"Moon have eyes?" Xander heard his friend's familiar voice striking up conversation.

"How'd you know, Angel?" asked Xander, as a smile crept across his beaming face.

"Happened to me, too. She laughed at me."

"Show's how lousy we are at following advice!" They both chuckled.

"How could I be so stupid!"

"She'll probably never speak to me again," they said, finishing each other's sentences. Their two loves for their girlfriends was almost identical.

"I can't do this. I have to go!" And with that, Xander fled out of the room, leaving Angel alone, as a tear trickled down his eye.

"I'm alone… Buffy's leaving me alone!"

Meanwhile…"I'm alone… Willow's leaving me alone!" The night ended on that solemn note.

The next day, Xander was determined. He walked through those front doors, and opened his lips, which were soon shut when he saw Willow. She had once again borrowed an outfit from Buffy. She truly was beautiful. He was a loser. He'd never life his feelings down. "I'm alone," he repeated. "Willow's leaving me alone." His vision became fuzzy. He saw Willow everywhere!

"You're not alone, Xander! You're not alone!" her millions of heads sang.

"I'm not alone," he whispered. He opened his eyes and realized, for every single last person had gone to class.

"I'm alone, but I'm not alone."

And somewhere in the cemetery, Angel muttered to himself, "I'm alone, but I'm not alone."


End file.
